moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Liukan Lightmender
"Yes, I completed Blood Knight training. No, I won't wear this tabard. I'm no Blood Knight. I'm a Knight of the Silver Hand." ~Liukan Lightmender upon completing his Blood Knight training. Personality Liukan Lightmender is a relatively naive, cheerful elf, who seems a bit disconnected, if not completely unaware of what's going around him. He seems unaware if anyone in interested in him, even misinterpreting bold faced statements. The few things he directly understands are anything considering technology and anything concerning his mentor. While relatively stable, Liukan tends to start bubbling and praying if anything occurs to him which arouses him as he views any form of sexuality as impure and distracting from his pure mission. History Liukan was born to relatively wealthy parents, but unfortunately, he didn't have them that long. His father would stab his mother one day in an effort to secure their fortune for himself, only to die from a poisoned breakfast she had made for him. As such, Liukan was taken in and raised by Father Adolphus Sigmund, a priest of the light who had taken up residence in Quel'Thalas. Raised on tales of the Light, Liukan, at the age of 25, donated his families entire fortune to the Northshire Priesthood. Shortly into the second war, Father Sigmund received a summon to head to Northshire to become a member of the recently established Knights of the Silver Hand. Believing Liukan to be old enough to care for himself, he left him to commence his training. Liukan was sad to see the man who raised him leave, he accepted the fact. Turning his mind to other things, he found another outlet in tinkering and engineering, which he excelled at. Yes, Liukan had difficulty keeping his mind on one thing. During one of his tinkering sessions, Liukan was attempting to assemble a small balloon device for transporting small packages(seemingly unaware that zeppelins already existed). Things were going fine, until, late into the night, the balloon sprung a leak, and the gas inside it touched a nearby candle Liukan had been using to work so late. The gas combusted, creating an incredibly bright flash, and temporarily blinding Liukan. When his vision came back, he realizes that everything was still incredibly fuzzy. The reaction had damaged his eyes grievously, and had become incredibly cloudy, making his vision crap. Fortunately, he was able to find special glasses allowing him to see, which over the years he would personally modify to allow him to see better. Somehow surviving the invasion of Silvermoon, Liukan hung around, watching people go crazy around him. He spent his life rather uneventfully until he received a package in the mail. The letter with the package revealed that Sir Sigmund, who had successfully became a paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand, was one of the many who joined what became the Argent Crusade, and had journeyed to Northrend to find and defeat the Lich King. During one of the many skirmishes, Sir Sigmund had vanished. All that was left was his helmet, which he had requested be returned to Liukan upon the event of his death. Liukan, not believing his mentor could be dead, decided to train himself so that he may go to Northrend and search for his mentor. Learning of the a group calling themselves the Blood Knights who practiced things closely mirrored on the Paladins of the Silver Hand, Liukan picked up his working hammer, and began his journey anew. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Paladin